Lady
|last_appearance = Calling All Engines! |creator(s) = Britt Allcroft |uk/us_voice_actor = Britt Allcroft |name = Lady |nicknames = * The Lost Steam Engine * The Lost Engine * Lady the Golden Engine |gender = Female |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * The Magic Railroad * North Western Railway ** Thomas * Shining Time Station ** Burnett Stone * Rusty |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Tank engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-4-0T |wheels = 4 |top_speed = 35 mph |railway = The Magic Railroad |owner(s) = Burnett Stone }} Lady is a small, Victorian-styled tank engine who serves as the guardian of The Magic Railroad, using her magic to keep the worlds of Shining Time and Sodor alive. She is owned and protected by Burnett Stone, her driver. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Lady once came to the Island of Sodor a long time ago, when she was found by Diesel 10, an evil diesel engine who wanted to destroy her. Lady and Burnett Stone both ran away from Diesel 10, but during the chase, Burnett used up all her coal and made her go too fast, causing Diesel 10 to catch up and crash her. Lady was taken back to Muffle Mountain and stored inside Burnett's workshop, where he spent years desperately trying to restore her to working order, but he did not have the right coal to make her steam. Years later, Lady was still out of service and without her, the Magic Railroad began to lose its magical energy. That all changed when Lily, Burnett's granddaughter and Thomas brought a truck of coal from Sodor to Muffle Mountain, which proved to be the coal necessary to make her steam. Lady's face was revealed when she came back to life and she and Thomas returned to Sodor, where they were once again chased by Diesel 10, excluding Splatter and Dodge. Lady, Burnett and Thomas successfully managed to escape Diesel 10 and she gave the Conductor Family the Gold Dust they needed. When the steam and diesel engines were facing a fallout, Lady and Rusty both appeared in a dream of Thomas'. She told him how to resolve the conflict between the two kinds of engines, by working together regardless of their differences. Personality Lady is a very special engine who holds the secret to the Magic Railroad. When she moves along the rails, she spreads Gold Dust with her special powers. She has been known to help Thomas and his friends, when there is no one else to turn to. Technical Details Basis Lady is a freelance design, with no real known locomotive prototype. However, her design does bear some resemblance to the GWR 101 Class and the 3½ gauge LBSC Tich 0-4-0 side tank locomotive, as well as the Liverpool Overhead Railway's Kitson-built ex-West Lancashire Railway well tank "Lively Polly". One of Lady's concept art images depicts her as a 2-2-2, resembling Gazelle, a Dodman & Co 0-4-2 Well Tank locomotive from the Shropshire & Montgomeryshire Railway. David Eves originally intended Lady to be based on the GWR 3031 Class. However, Britt Allcroft wanted her to be a small engine. Coincidentally, the Hornby Emily was manufactured using a repainted GWR 3031 Class. File:LadyBasisGWR101Class.png|Lady's possible basis, GWR 101 Class File:LadyBasisTich.jpg|Lady's possible basis, Tich File:LadyConceptArtBasisGazelle.jpg|Lady's concept art basis, Gazelle File:LadyConceptArtBasis.jpg|Gazelle Today File:The Queen 3041.jpg|Lady's Prototype Class (The Queen Class) Livery Lady is painted red-violet with gold head lamps on her front footplate, tail lamp, gold buffers, smokebox, funnel top, dome, whistle, side rods, lining and her name on each side in gold. She is also painted a very dark purple on her cab roof, lower funnel section and her footplate. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends Specials * '''2000' - Thomas and the Magic Railroad * 2005 - Calling All Engines! Music Videos * Calling All Engines! - Together |-| Other Media= , Little Engines Can Do BIG Things , Thomas and the Magic Railroad (activity book), Thomas and the Magic Railroad (book), Thomas and the Magic Railroad (sticker book) * 2005 - Calling All Engine!, Calling All Engines! Colouring and Activity Book * 2006 - Thomas' Sticker Express * 2007 - Thomas' Read-Along Storybook * 2011 - The Big Book of Engines Video Games * 2000 - Thomas and the Magic Railroad Print Studio * 2005 - Calling All Engines }} Audio Files Whistle Trivia * Lady is the first standard-gauge steam engine in the television series not to be created by the Rev. W Awdry. * She was the first female steam engine and tank engine introduced in the television series and the third female engine overall, the first being Daisy and the second being Mavis. ** She is also the first character to be voiced by an episode writer. Aiden would later be the second. * Her face is only visible on Sodor. * Lady's ERTL prototype toy was a repaint of Rheneas/Smudger. * Several promo images and toys incorrectly depict her cab roof, lower funnel section and her footplate black instead of dark purple. Both ERTL and Brio depict her lower funnel section gold instead of dark purple. * Lady's whistle sound was later reused for Millie. * Lady has a coupling on her back, but not on her front. The same would later happen with Lexi and Beau. * Lady has a cover for her coal bunker. * Lady's replica model is currently on display at the Hara Model Railway Museum. **The replica model has exposed coal in her coal bunker. * Originally, Lady was not going to have a speaking role in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, her only way of communicating was telepathically with Thomas when he was on Muffle Mountain and her whistle. In the original script, as Thomas can understand Lady telepathically, he can also understand her pain and sadness. She was later given lines to help smooth over cuts made to the film. * Lady was voiced by Britt Allcroft herself and is the only known role she had in terms of voice. * On the 24th of November 2017, the life-sized prop was listed for sale on LetGo. The model is currently in a state of disrepair, being repainted, the funnel shortened and details such as lamps, buffers, dome, whistle and coal bunker removed. The money ($2000 USD) had been gathered to purchase it. Lady was soon moved to a storage facility awaiting repair. ** As of 5th June 2019, the prop is now in Florida where it will be restored. ** Her new owners go under the name "Restore the Magic"; a non-profit organization who have campaigned to try and release the director's cut to Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * Lady had a total of four face masks, one of which was never shown on screen. * Lady is the first steam engine in the television series to be purple, the second being Charlie and the third being Ryan (not counting the Mountain Engines in the Railway Series). Quotes Merchandise * ERTL * Wooden Railway * Take Along * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster * My First Thomas * Thomas Engine Collection Series * Mini Die Cast Collection * Thomas Town * Nakayoshi * Woody Capsule Series * Capsule Plarail * Pocket Fantasy * Brio * Trading Cards References es:Lady he:ליידי ja:レディー pl:Dama ru:Леди Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Magic Railroad characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:0-4-0 Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Other Sudrian railways Category:The Kirk Ronan Branch Line Category:Female characters Category:Magic Railroad Category:Standard gauge Category:Visitors